What The World Wants
by allens-hot
Summary: This is really random but i felt like doing something everyone could help on. ro go ahead and read then give your idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

John sat slouch in his computer chair as he stared blankly at his glowing computer screen. The clock sitting on his desk to the right read that it was 3:30 in the morning and here he still sat, waiting for a certain individual to log onto there pesterchum account and begin talking to him.

"Where could Karkat be? He's usually on by now; I hope he didn't forget about our chat tonight." He whispered to himself feeling a bit let down. He lets out a heavy breath and logged off.

"I have school in a few hours; I can't wait all night. Guess he just didn't feel like talking to me tonight." The dejected raven hair boy turned off his laptop and sat it aside, trudging tiredly to his Ghost Busters' themed bed and crawling under the comforter. He didn't have time to remove his glasses for sleep had over taken him the moment his head rested against his pillow.

Karkat burst through the front door to his hive panting and drenched in sweat as he raced up the stairs, nearly falling and tumbling back down. He slammed and locked his bedroom door as to not be disturbed any further as he logged onto his Trollian account.

"Did I make it?" He looked over at his clock and cursed at himself. The read flashing Four laughing in his face. He was more than just a few hours late for the chat he had even taken the time to suggest he and john have.

"He is gonna hate me now, he might not even talk to me now…fuck me." He let his head drop heavily onto his keyboard as he hit his own head with a free hand. He growled and cursed for a good thirty minutes before standing and roughly closing his lap top.

"This wasn't my fault, that stupid hipster is going to get it now. If john is going to hate me then I'm going to make sure Eridan pays." His cheeks shaded a light shade of pink as he listened and thought about what he had just said.

"N-not like I care if john hates me…..he's not that important ...is he to me?" the frustrated confused troll fell back into his swivel chair and held his head. He knew he had feelings for John, heck he felt like john filled his most important quadrant of Matesprit but he would never admit it out loud. Karkat didn't believe in Troll/Human relationships, yet here he was ragging about taking revenge on Eridan if his human interest abandoned him. It was way to much for him to try and figure out at four in the morning so he gave up and decided to turn in for the night, a bit of hope lingering in his mind that maybe John would leave him a message in the morning before he left to go to his stupid human school thing.

"Goodnight John. Sorry." He whispered under his breath before drifting into a fitful dreamless sleep.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! WHERE TO GO FROM HERE? Karkat why? Why you no say you love John? John, why you no homo? JohnKat babies later? John why you no wake up now? = = = John wake up. = = = Karkat confess love to john. = = = John be homosexual. = = = Sydney rage face . NO IDEAS! Well this is going be like total super short segment things where I write a chapter then asks what you guys want to happen next. You guys tell me what you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

John sat slouch in his computer chair as he stared blankly at his glowing computer screen. The clock sitting on his desk to the right read that it was 3:30 in the morning and here he still sat, waiting for a certain individual to log onto there pesterchum account and begin talking to him.

"Where could Karkat be? He's usually on by now; I hope he didn't forget about our chat tonight." He whispered to himself feeling a bit let down. He let out a heavy breath and logged off.

"I have school in a few hours; I can't wait all night. Guess he just didn't feel like talking to me tonight." The dejected raven hair boy turned off his laptop and sat it aside, trudging tiredly to his Ghost Busters' themed bed and crawling under the comforter. He didn't have time to remove his glasses for sleep had over taken him the moment his head rested against his pillow.

Karkat burst through the front door to his hive panting and drenched in sweat as he raced up the stairs, nearly falling and tumbling back down. He slammed and locked his bedroom door as to not be disturbed any further as he logged onto his Trollian account.

"Did I make it?" He looked over at his clock and cursed at himself. The read flashing Four laughing in his face. He was more than just a few hours late for the chat he had even taken the time to suggest he and john have.

"He is gonna hate me now, he might not even talk to me now…fuck me." He let his head drop heavily onto his keyboard as he hit his own head with a free hand. He growled and cursed for a good thirty minutes before standing and roughly closing his lap top.

"This wasn't my fault, that stupid hipster is going to get it now. If john is going to hate me then I'm going to make sure Eridan pays." His cheeks shaded a light shade of pink as he listened and thought about what he had just said.

"N-not like I care if john hates me…..he's not that important ...is he to me?" the frustrated confused troll fell back into his swivel chair and held his head. He knew he had feelings for John, heck he felt like john filled his most important quadrant of Matesprit but he would never admit it out loud. Karkat didn't believe in Troll/Human relationships, yet here he was ragging about taking revenge on Eridan if his human interest abandoned him. It was way to much for him to try and figure out at four in the morning so he gave up and decided to turn in for the night, a bit of hope lingering in his mind that maybe John would leave him a message in the morning before he left to go to his stupid human school thing.

"Goodnight John. Sorry." He whispered under his breath before drifting into a fitful dreamless sleep.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! WHERE TO GO FROM HERE? Karkat why? Why you no say you love John? John, why you no homo? JohnKat babies later? John why you no wake up now? = = = John wake up. = = = Karkat confess love to john. = = = John be homosexual. = = = Sydney rage face . NO IDEAS! Well this is going be like total super short segment things where I write a chapter then asks what you guys want to happen next. You guys tell me what you want.**

John woke up the early the next morning feeling exhausted but hopeful that maybe Karkat would be on or left him a message telling him "Goodmorning." He flew through his morning rituals of showering, eating, brushing his teeth, thengetting dressed. He had a good five minutes before school so he powered on his laptop and logged onto his PesterChum,his excitment deflaiting and his grin falling.

[ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist at 6:00]

EB: Hey karkat...i guess you've been busy huh?

EB: I stayed up to talk to you last night but you didn't show

EB: Oh man was it even last night we were suppose to chat?...Well i have to go to school now

[ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 6:03]

[carcinoGeneticist began pestering ectoBiologist at 6:07]

CG: EGBERT WAIT!

CG: GOG DAMNIT, WHY DO I KEEP MISSING YOU!

CG: GET YOU NOOK SUCKING ASS BACK ON HERE!

[carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 6:10]

Karkat slammed his head against his desk top, shouting prophane comments about his life at no one in general.

" Gog, he is really just going to hate my guts entirely." a low growl sounded in his throat as he slowly stood.

"I still need to go and teach that hipster douchebag a lesson."


End file.
